


troublesome princes and their many kinks

by englishbooty



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Barebacking, Biting, Blood Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englishbooty/pseuds/englishbooty
Summary: The troublesome twin princes- Dirk and Hal Strider- call servant Jake English up to their private quarters and play with him a bit.





	troublesome princes and their many kinks

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: englishbooty
> 
> Please follow and leave me stuff, like suggestions to make my writing better, stuff you liked about my writing, requests, etc! ◠‿◠

“Jake English, the twin princes request your presence. Immediately.”

Oh, brother. “Whatever for?” You ask in a false innocent tone. You know fully what is going on in that damn room, and you really want no part of it. 

Well, actually, you do, but you don't want them to know that, the insufferable, spoiled bastards that they are. Or, at least, the insufferable, spoiled bastard that one is. If you let him know that you like partaking in their little activities, he'll never let you live it down and will surely become even more of a bothersome menace. The other prince is fairly sweet, and you think he actually sports a crush on you, unlike the other one who just.. uh, likes your body. If that, really. He might just like using you to piss his brother off.

The servant who came to tell you of the request smiles with a full set of white teeth and eyes too clever for her own good. “Purposes that cannot be talked about even in private company.”

You let out a sigh, “thank you, I'll see to it.” You say, handing her the laundry that you were previously working on hanging up for drying before heading up to the prince’s private quarters, where limited people are allowed to enter for reasons being that the prince's are two people of rather… queer… habits, and the King likes to keep such habits out of the brains of nosy people and busybodys. 

You're one of the only people allowed to enter the quarters, and you're the only person besides the two allowed to partake in the queer habits, even though they’re sometimes very wild and intimidating, like the situation you're looking at now, which is most certainly both.

“What is this?!” You ask, appalled yet enthralled with the sight in front of you.

Dirk Strider, one of the princes, is tied up to the wall by his hands. You notice, with interest, that his mouth is also gagged, his eyes are covered with satin, and his cock is hard and wet with lubrication.

“Isn't it obvious?” The other prince, Hal, asks with a raised eyebrow. He's standing to the side of Dirk with his arms wrapped around his shoulders, and one leg wrapped around Dirk’s, too. He giggles when he sees you looking at him and bites into his brothers shoulder, causing the other male to groan through his gag and curl his toes. A sadist and a masochist who are both interested in you for varied reasons, aren't you just the luckiest man. “Dirk is all tied up by yours truly for pushing me off the bed last night,” he licks off the blood coming from the deep bite mark, and you suppress a shudder, “and he wants you to take advantage of his situation.” 

“What am I to do?” You've seen the boys get into some situations that were equally strange and pleasurable before, but you don't think anything like this has ever been done. Ever. You’ve never seen rope being used to bring someone pleasure. The same with gags, but you’re certainly not complaining. The sight is most certainly sending heat to your cheeks and cock.

“Anything you want to, stupid.” Hal rolls his eyes, nipping Dirk’s earlobe. “Your precious Jake’s here finally, if you can’t hear that annoying accent of his.” He says with venom dripping from his voice. You think he might be a touch jealous of you, but you could never say that, of course. “You won’t let me fuck you in the ass, but you'll practically beg for some servant.”

Dirk huffs, shaking his head a bit and spitting out the gag that he was willingly holding in his mouth. “You know you don't have to do anything that you don't want to, Jake.” He says, ignoring the second part of what Hal said.

Hal huffs, crossing his arms and glaring daggers into you. “Except that he does. He's our servant.” He walks towards you, and you back up onto the wall as his red eyes look into your green ones. “Daddy dearest said so,” your eyes widen at the nickname he's taken for his father. How much trouble Hal would be in if only the king knew! But Hal knows you won't tattle on him for bad or improper behavior, and he knows the same of Dirk, too. “He said we can play with him as much as we want as long as we keep such affairs hidden to the public eye.” Hal grabs your hands and puts them on his ass before wrapping his arms around your neck. “And Jake always enjoys it, anyway,” his lips ghost yours. “Don't you, Jake?”

He pulls you into a kiss then, and it immediately involves curious tongues and nipping teeth, no sense of chastity left between the lot of you anymore. Not that there ever really was to begin with. You fall into the rhythm of kissing Hal quickly, and you moan at the taste of oranges and apples that rests on his tongue. So sweet, yet spiced with the lustful impatience of the kiss. Hal quickly takes control, moving his hands to tug at your hair and pull your head to the side so that he can further thrust his tongue into the wetness of your mouth, licking out the taste of whatever you ate earlier from it in aggressive swirls of his tongue over your palette and under it as well.

You love how different the two are from each other, despite their nearly identical looks. Hal is more demanding. He takes what he wants from you without a hint of hesitation, and if you don't want to do something, he finds a way to make you do it anyway. In other words, he's a brat who doesn't like not getting his way, but you're dangerously attracted to him nonetheless.

The other prince, Dirk, is more gentle. He doesn't mind if you don't want to do something, and he never objects to anything you decide, not really. And while he is more… what was the word the lads used? Submissive, than the other, you enjoy having him, too, especially, admittedly, when he gets into situations like this. Completely and utterly at yours and Hal’s mercy.

Hal has never been into such positions, loving to be in control, but Dirk does quite often, and he loves being in them, as you can tell by his painfully hard cock right now. Last time the three of you partook in something like this, Dirk was on all fours with his twin’s cock inches down his throat, and he wanted you to fuck his ass as he continued at the fete.

You were very happy to do so then, and you're just as happy to do whatever it is he wants now, though you know Hal is going to make it difficult for you. You wouldn't have it any other way.

“You haven't masturbated lately, right?” Hal asks, pulling back from the kiss and licking away the saliva that was connecting your lips with his. 

You shake your head and say breathlessly, “No, siree.” You learned not to ever masturbate again when once you did it just before going to the twins quarters, and Hal beat your ass with a riding crop repeatedly as Dirk held onto you and kissed you softly. The punishment felt good in the moment, but the soreness after made your decision to never go against the twins- mainly Hal’s- wishes and demands again.

“Good,” He shifts himself a bit, running his knee up your leg in a way that sends pleasurable tingles up your body. “You're going to need to come enough to fill us both up. I'm feeling very up to getting fucked in the ass right now, and so is Dirk, obviously, but when isn't he by you?” He grabs your hand and pulls you away from the wall, swaying his hips as he walks. You've noticed during these last few times that Hal is much more… out there, than Dirk, too. He's far more flirty and outgoing, while Dirk is either shy or prefers to stay in the background for the most part. It's so interesting, how different the two are, but you guess opposites attract, and you know they attract. 

Hal pushes you onto the bed, and you bounce a bit, looking up at him as he moves to sit in your lap, grinding a bit down on you and moaning out louder than the movement warrants. You can hear Dirk huff behind you, and you sigh at Hal’s actions. “Jake~” he purrs with that devilish smile that he has. “I already lubed all up for you. You can take me nice and easy now, while I-” He pulls a knife out of his shorts, the only article of clothing that he's currently wearing. “Cut slits into your chocolate skin and lick away all the sweetness that slips out.” Your eyes widen a bit, and you bite your lip at the thought. You've never… never really been hurt, or you guess you should say pleasured, like that before, but you suppose there's a first time for everything-

“Hal, don't you fucking dare-” Dirk says, and you look behind you to see that his mouth is pulled down in an angry scowl. Oh, Dirk. The lovely thing is always standing up for you. He really has such a good character, and you're glad that he's here, even though his words only make Hal angrier and more prone to seductively, sadistic thoughts.

“Aw-” Hal runs his knife down your cheek, ignoring his brother, and you shudder at the cold iron of the blade against your fireside cheeks. “Don't worry, Jakey poo,” he chuckles at his ironic nickname for you, “I cleaned it. I wouldn't let my favorite toy get broken, now,” he tuts, “just a little banged up with how hard and often I'm going to play with it.”

“He's not a toy. Don't you dare leave a fucking cut on his skin-”

“Oh, but Jake wants me to, don't you, Jakey poo?” He grinds down on you again, harder this time, and thrusts the knife into the wall so that his hands are then free to slip up your shirt and pinch your nipples. You let out a loud moan in response, arching into his touch as the smug look on his face increases. “I'm going to make him moan louder than you ever can, Dirk. Cuts and all. You know I always do. He loves screwing me. Don't you?” He pushes your shirt up as far as it can go without taking it off and bites your left nipple hard before you can even respond appropriately.

“Hal~” You can't help but moan out, the name slipping past your lips warmly.

“I told you. Look at how much he loves this. More than he loves any sexual act done with you.” Hal laughs, and oh, he makes you so mad sometimes with this behavior. He does this every time, poking fun at Dirk and making him angry or sad. You think it's part of that sadist behavior of his. He just loves feeling superior to people. Or, it could be because he wants Dirk to feel like Hal can make you happier and more satisfied; thus, making Dirk let go of his crush on you, resulting in Hal dumping you and getting all of Dirk’s attention, like he once did before you came into the picture. Yes, it very well could be that, too. 

“Egads, enough.” You grab his wrists and force him away from your chest, and he glares at you and tries to pull back with no avail as you pant out your words and shake off lustful thoughts for the moment. “I don't play favorites, you spoiled thing. You're both just as good in bed as the other.” 

The fire that was in Hal’s eyes goes out then, and he exhales hard, a bit stunned at your confession, which is extremely hilarious, in your opinion, and apparently in Dirk’s as well because he's laughing.

“Heard it from the man himself, Hal.” Dirk says with a smirk big enough to transform his face. “Can we get on with the fucking before my dick wilts like you just did?” Even with his eyes covered, the orange eyed twin knows his brother well.

“I didn't wilt!” Hal huffs, his voice cracking as he yells. You can't help but snicker. “Stop laughing, the both of you!” He pulls his wrists out of your grip and overdramatically rubs them, even though there's not even a single mark. “Fine, let's get on with the fucking. Go… fuck Dirk.” He glares at you, and you notice he's gone soft out of what you guess is embarrassment.

You tut at him. “Where's the fun in that?” You ask. “It won't be the same without you making a role for yourself in the middle like the little harlot for attention you are.” You grab his arm then, pulling him off the bed because while he does act like a dominant person, he's extremely weak due to refusal of training and royal blood. He's been spoiled since birth, while you, you were born into a peasant, servant life, and you've grown into the body of a broad man with calloused hands due to all of the hard work, which in moments like these, you're thankful for because the twins are basically pretty dolls, and you're very determined to play with them, despite how much they- or at least Hal- might think they're the ones playing with you. 

“What-” Hal tries to pull back from you, but you push him down onto his knees despite his protests. 

“Don't fret, doll.” You run a hand through his blonde hair and watch him blush at the attention. His look of surprise is so darling and innocent looking to you, and you feel your cock twitch at the sight of it. “I'll get you back to an aroused state, or I’m not Jake English!”

Dirk snorts and whispers, “boner extraordinaire.”

“Exactly!” You say, gaining confidence from having both Strider princes at your control, even though Hal is starting to shake his head under your palm in useless objection. You know that he wants to be controlled, deep down. It's like… maybe they're more similar after all? But perhaps Hal just wants to be unique, so he acts like he's not?

You really don't know because you don't think he could feign that sadistic smile he gets when he tortures someone, but nor could he feign disgust at the situation occurring now. You can see his cock rising to attention, after all.

“Now,” you smile, petting Hal’s hair and chuckling when he nuzzles into your hand. Poor touch starved little princes, lusting for a servant's attention as well as each others. “You, my devious little prince,” you purr, watching him blush harder, “are going to kiss your brother and touch him, while I fuck him.” You hear Dirk moan at the thought, “I think he deserves it after your harsh words and actions earlier. Really, it's the least you could do.”

“I- what- n-” You hush him, and then you pull him to his feet by his hair, causing a grunt out of the blonde.

“That's enough objection from you. You don't get to be in control this time, pet, I think I deserve a turn, but you know I won't leave you dissatisfied.” You smirk. “That's not the servant way.”

“Servant-” Hal parrots, “You can't- I’m a prince-”

“Princes are always assisted by servants. Are you so different? Hush now, pet. Do what I say, and you'll be pleasured soon enough.”

Hal huffs stubbornly, but finally nods, and you let go of his hair. He then steps over to Dirk, closing his eyes and kissing shyer than usual at his neck as the other prince stiffens and then relaxes with a soft, pleasured sigh. 

You take a moment just to watch, your cock twitching in your servant pants once again. 

Hal’s eyes open into slits and roll to look at you after a moment, and when he sees how you're watching them, he nips Dirk’s neck and then sucks on it while remaining perfect eye contact. The action, Dirk’s scream of pleasure at it, and Hal’s eyes flick on a switch inside you, and suddenly, you're darting to them, pulling Dirk into a heated, sloppy kiss as you lift his legs up and around your hips.

“Jake, fuck~” Dirk curses out in pleasure against your lips, and you bite his lip in punishment. 

He mewls out at the action, and you chuckle, mumbling against his lips. “Cursing is not proper for a prince.”

“F-fuck princely- princely-” He can't find the word. You're guessing he wants etiquette, but the poor thing is so jumbled up in the pleasure that he can't think, which is so endearing since he's usually so smart. 

“Etiquette?” You help, and he smiles. Genuinely smiles, and it's so precious and beautiful that you want to frame it and put it on a wall somewhere so that you can enjoy it everyday.

“Yeah.” He says breathlessly, and you give him a sweet yet passionate kiss because you can't help it with that look.

Hal huffs, biting Dirk’s shoulder in an act of jealousy, and in the shock, Dirk bites your tongue. You jump back slightly with a start, giving Hal a look afterwards, which he only smirks at, licking his lips in a very hot way.

“Troublemaking little scoundrel,” you hiss playfully, tasting blood in your mouth.

Grabbing onto Hal’s hair with one hand and holding Dirk’s hip with the other, you pull Hal close and kiss him deeply, hearing him groan at the taste of your blood. Meanwhile, as you and Hal kiss, the hand on Dirk’s hip slides behind him and squeezes his barely there ass once before pushing it up, resulting in his bare dick flat against the front of your pants.

You can hear Dirk gasp as you begin grinding on him through the soft material, and the sound fills you up with warmth and makes you a bit dizzy with lust and want. 

With Dirk’s plentiful noises and uncoordinated thrusts and Hal’s aggressive kisses and skillful tongue, you feel both extremely lucky and turned on. So turned on that you realize you need to get inside Dirk right now or your whole body might just dysfunction, and you might just die.

You scoot your hand that's on Dirks ass closer to his hole, and then you slip one finger in it, and then two more, extremely glad to find out that he stretched himself prior to you being called to their quarters. 

You pull away from Hal’s mouth for just a moment, and you moan when he decides to bombard your neck with his kisses then instead. While he does that, you remove your fingers from Dirk’s ass and drop your pants and undergarments, stepping out of them easily.

Hal hums on your neck, and you push him off of it for a minute, “lubrication, now, little kit.” You tell him, and he huffs but nods, hurrying away now.

“I already lubed up.” Dirk complains, shifting more into your touch as you gently peck his lips. 

“We have to be careful.” 

“I like the burn. I won't break with a bit of pain and stretching.” He says, irritated. The two truly are kittens, aren't they? Young, cute things with the ability to claw and hiss when angry. 

“Oh, I know.” You can't help but grin, and although Dirk can't see you, he blushes. Maybe it's due to your tone. “But there's a meeting with the princesses tomorrow, and you cannot be a sore for it. You'd complain far too much.”

“Hal’s the complainer. I can handle shit.” He huffs childishly, puffing out his cheeks. “Plus, I can skip that.”

You tut. “You can and will not skip. You have duties, Dirk. Even if they're not duties you don't particularly want to attend to. It's yours and Hal’s responsibility to carry on the royal bloodline. You know this, kitten.”

“Ugh, don't start with this shit.” Hal says, an irritated mark between his eyebrows that you see as he approaches. “You're killing my boner here, boner extraordinaire.” He says mockingly, handing you the lube, which you thank him for with a kiss that makes him blush as red as his eyes. Cute little asshole. “Can you get on with it? I wanna have fun too, before all your cutesy couple stuff makes me vomit.”

“You can make your own fun. Don't be so needy, man, Jake only has one dick, and you tied me to a fucking wall.” Dirk chimes in with a blush. “Also, we're not cutesy-”

“You're calling me needy? No offense, bro, but that's extremely hypocritical coming from you-”

You roll your eyes, coating your cock in lube as they bicker. “Boys,” you attempt to shut them up with a softly spoken word, sighing when they stay at it. “Boys!” You pinch Dirk’s thigh and Hal’s arm, and they finally turn their attentions to you irritably. “I think I’ve had enough of all this tomfoolery, to be frank! Haven't you kept me here long enough? You know I have other chores to do today, and yet, you keep me here for far too long due to your asinine little arguments.” You scold, shaking your head and tutting at them like a disappointed mother to her disobedient children. 

“You can leave anytime.” Dirk says in a sad tone. “You don't have to stay-”

“I want to! I want to stay, and you know I do, but there's more to this castle than the two of you, and I have to tend to it all.”

Hal smirks at your words and rolls his eyes. Fuck. You realize you said too much. Now, he’s never going to shut up. “You can stay as long as we want, Jake. You have our princely pardon from all activities that do not involve fucking us into the floor.”

“Right, I'm sure the King would be extremely pleased to hear that. You’re allowed to… to use me, but you’re not supposed to keep me from my other work!” You shake your head. “I’m sure he’d be so pleased that he’d gift me a good beheading.” You say the last part under your breath, but you think they both still hear it because they chuckle. You're glad to know you all hate the King fairly equally, even though it might be unfair towards him. He puts up with a lot, but you… you have your reasoning, so you might make him out to be worse than he is. “Let's get on with it, right? No need for bantering now.” You position yourself appropriately, “Ready, Dirk?” You ask, and he nods, swallowing hard and stretching out his neck, which Hal goes to attack, biting his adam's apple in a way that makes you groan.

You're always careful with this at first. Getting the head in is always a shock to the body, especially when, you don't mean to brag, but the cock is so thick. Especially your cock. Thick, but short, admittedly. Hal measured it once, saying it was about six inches long, and his was longer. He throws it in your face often, but his and Dirk’s are far skinner than yours, so you think you're all about equal, really.

Anyway, you're the only one allowed to fuck Dirk in the ass, so you have that going for you even if your dick isn't the most favorable, which it is, at least to Dirk.

“Jake-” The aforementioned man moans as you slowly enter him, his body relaxing and shuddering under your touch. “Hurry up-” He says in a single breath, and you shake your head at his impatience, stopping a few times as you allow him to adjust to you.

Meanwhile, Hal occupies himself by tugging off your shirt and mouthing at the back of your neck, having moved on from Dirk already. You moan in satisfaction, despite wishing he'd pay more attention to Dirk, and groan when he also starts to drag his fingernails down your back.

You can feel his tongue running up your back after, and you swear the red eyed prince is a vampire sometimes, but you're not one to judge as long as he sanitizes those marks later.

Hal is an asshole most of the time, but he's always pretty good at aftercare, though it's nearly not worth it with how much he complains while giving it.

“You can move now,” Dirk say, snapping you out of your daze. You nod, moving to pull almost all the way out, “Fast,” he reminds, and you roll your eyes playfully before slamming into him.

He lets out a loud moan at the hard thrust, his face flushing, and you grin, leaning forward to fuck him into the wall, your hands and elbows spread out against the wall beside his head. 

You pepper Dirk’s chin with sloppy, barely there kisses as you thrust into him ruthlessly, the sound of slapping skin and low moaning filling the room.

You're so distracted by the pleasure of fucking Dirk that you forget about Hal, and you end up almost head bumping Dirk when suddenly you feel a cold finger slipping into your ass, and you know that finger could only belong to one particular person at the moment.

You look back at Hal with a glare and snarl, slowing down a bit but still trying to keep your pace to Dirk’s satisfaction. Hal sweetly smiles, fluttering his eyelashes and leaning in to nip your bottom lip with wide, puppy dog eyes staring up at you as he does such. “I'm bored.” He says, and you sigh because you're going to be sore after his thrusts, and you hate being sore. Especially since you have to train tomorrow for… the special assignment.

“Fine,” you say, since you feel pity for the babe for not having anyone to fuck, and also, you admittedly like it. Just a tad. “Be gentle, kitten.” You say, but he just smirks and snickers at you like what you said is just hilarious malarkey meant to be ignored.

“You can handle a bit of roughness, Jake, can’t you?”

Ugh. You hate when he words it like that. You don’t want to be seen as weak, so you reply, “fine- yes- hurry then-“ You’re already nearly reaching your climax, embarrassingly, but Dirk is just so warm that you can’t help it. He feels so good around your cock, and god- you need to focus, hold it in a bit longer. The prince’s needs come before your own.

You slow down your thrusts more so that you don’t blow so fast, and when Dirk whines, you silence him with a series of breathless, messy kisses and your nails digging hard into his hips as you try to aim up for his prostate.

Meanwhile, Hal gets three fingers into you, and it burns a bit, it really does because he shows no mercy in his rough, fast fingering, but you persevere, knowing that it’ll feel good in just a moment, and when he finally gets inside of you, it does, though the position is sort of extremely awkward. So awkward that you can’t do it while still fucking Dirk like he is, so Hal stops with a pout, and you put a hand around Dirk’s red, aching erection, pumping him until he spills with a loud moan.

When he’s done, you let go of him and wipe your hand on your discarded shirt. Then, you untie the ropes and take off his blindfold, revealing his bright orange eyes that are clouded over with pleasure and still evident lust. You smile, and he returns it because you both know this is far from done.

You grab Dirk and carry him to the bed, sitting down on it with him and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips before the bed shifts, and you pull back to give Hal a rougher one. 

“Are you ready yet?” Hal asks impatiently, pulling away from you and trying to push onto your back so that you roll onto your stomach for him. You flinch due to the new scratches, and then you nod.

You realize once you’re in the position that it’s sort of like other ones you and the troublesome twins have been in before. Hal grips you by the hip and positions himself appropriately, kindly waiting until you’re balanced and Dirk is ready before slipping into you.

As he does that, Dirk kisses you deeply and lovingly. You offered a moment ago to suck his cock as Hal fucks into you, but he said he’d much rather kiss you as long as he could. With a blush, you obliged him, but it’s just as nice for you as it is for him, you’re sure.

Hal doesn’t start gentle, like you always do. He goes in hard, and then he keeps thrusting hard. 

You find yourself holding onto Dirk’s chest like a life reserve as Hal slams into you with loud moans and no mercy. You can’t help but moan against Dirk’s lips, loving the burn and pleasure that comes with Hal fucking you ruthlessly. 

Dirk happily moans with you, getting just as excited from kissing you as you are from Hal fucking you, though neither of you are really able to sport another erection and show your current interest in the fete except through moaning right now.

Hal leans down and nips and sucks at your shoulder blades, marking you all over that he can. His thrusts stutter after a sad minute that you’ll pick on him for later, and he bites you hard enough for you to cry out in pain as he releases inside of you, the warmth filling you up in a way that’s both oddly arousing and disgusting. 

After a moment of bathing in the afterglow, Hal pulls out, and you groan at the feeling of his come leaking out from inside of you. You must make a noticeable disgusted expression because Dirk cutely laughs and says, “yeah, we’re all due for a bath. I’ll have the maid draw one.” He gets up and grabs a robe off of his desk, where it most likely had been laid down earlier in expectation of what was going to come. Dirk and Hal always have a plan, and you always fall into it.

Dirk absconds, and you notice that he’s walking perfectly for someone who just got fucked hard in the ass. You wish you could do that, but you often have to take an ill day the day after getting fucked in the ass. You didn’t even have to worry about fucking him too hard, the man will be fine tomorrow with that impressive walk.

“Hey,” Hal grabs his knife from out of the wall, and you flinch, but he just rolls his eyes and puts it away. “Dirk really likes you.” He speaks, his voice becoming hushed. “Don’t hurt him. He doesn’t deserve that, even though he is a clingy asshole sometimes.”

Like he can talk, but you stay silent and nod, not really knowing what else to say nor do.

When Dirk returns, he nuzzles against you, and you hear the door of the prince’s private bath open and close. Soon enough, the three of you are in a bathtub big enough to accompany you all with extra space. You sigh in relief at the warmth. The servant baths are never this nice.

After the bath, Hal tends to yours and Dirk’s wounds that he inflicted onto the both of you, and once he’s done, you go to dismiss yourself, but Dirk pulls you onto the queen sized bed that Hal and him use from time to time when they feel like sleeping together in more ways than one.

“Stay here for tonight. Please. We have all those duties tomorrow, and they’re expecting…,” Dirk trails off and sighs, and before you can argue that you can’t, Hal chimes in.

“You have to. We demand it.” Hal says, and you can’t go against that, you guess, so the three of you cuddle together with Dirk in the middle, and you drift off to sleep while trying not to think of the pain and irritation that you will all surely have to face tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first threesome fic, so I hope it wasn't too bad, and hopefully you enjoyed!
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments if you liked it and would want to see more of the three! Thanks! ◠‿◠


End file.
